frustengradfandomcom-20200215-history
College of Magic
The College of Magic is the best and only place for the studies of magiks in Valen. The College was established during the Second Era with the main branch in Alithar Fel but when Vatica was erected at the beginning of the Third Era, the College was moved there as it had become the seat of magical power in the world. __TOC__ Locations Main Branch - Vatica The College of Magic in Vatica is the most prestigious and well-known branch of the College. High Elves from across Frustengrad travel from their homes in the Fel to teach the next generation of spell-slingers at the school. The branch was established in 3e698 by the great M'sar Favø who led the coalition to transport the campus from the Fel to the city of Vatica. Satellite Branch - Alithar Fel Satellite Branch - College of Salude Disciplines School of Abjuration The School of Abjuration emphasizes magic that blocks, banishes, or protects. Detractors of this school say that its tradition is about denial, negation rather than positive assertion. They understand, however, that ending harmful effects, protecting the weak, and banishing evil influences is anything but a philosophical void. It is a proud and respected vocation. Called abjurers, members of this school are sought when baleful spirits require exorcism, when important locations must be guarded against magical spying, and when portals to other planes of existence must be closed. Faculty of the School of Abjuration The Headmaster of the Abjuration School at the College of Magic is Master Ashryn Iarwenys School of Conjuration Conjurers favour spells that produce objects and creatures out of thin air. They can conjure billowing clouds of killing fog or summon creatures from elsewhere to fight on their behalf. As their mastery grows, they learn spells of transportation and can teleport themselves across vast distances, even to other planes of existence, in an instant. Faculty of the School of Conjuration The Headmaster of the Conjuration School at the College of Magic is Master Gaelin Perkrana School of Divination The counsel of a diviner is sought by royalty and commoners alike, for all seek a clearer understanding of the past present and future. Diviners strive to part the veils of space, time, and sonsciousness so that they can see clearly. They work to master spells of discernment, remote viewing, supernatural knowledge, and foresight. Faculty of the School of Divination The Headmaster of the Divination School at the College of Magic is Master Ciradyl Farxina School of Enchantment Members of the School of Enchantment have honed their ability to magically entrance and beguile other people and monsters. Some enchanters are peacemakers who bewitch the violent to lay down their arms and charm the cruel into showing mercy. Others are tyrants who magically bind the unwilling into their service. Most enchanters fall somewhere in between. Faculty of the School of Enchantment The Headmaster of the Enchantment School at the College of Magic is Master Theron Jantunen. '''Theron is the only human instructor at the College of Magic '''School of Evocation Evokers focus their study on magic that creates powerful elemental effects such as bitter cold, searing flame, rolling thunder, crackling lightning, and burning acid. Some evokers find employment in military forces, serving as artillery to blast enemy armies from afar. Others use their spectacular power to protect the weak, while some seek their own gain as bandits, adventurers, or aspiring tyrants. Faculty of the School of Evocation The Headmaster of the Evocation School at the College of Magic is Master Ailduin Inazumin, but is known to their students simply as The Commodore. The Evocation School is different than the other schools in that they are structured like a military regimen. Instead of professors, beneath the Master of the School, they instructors are called the Captains of Evocation and each is charged with the instruction of twenty students who they train until the class has either graduated or died in training. School of Illusion Illusionists focus their studies on magic that dazzles the senses, befuddles the mind, and tricks even the wisest folk. Their magic is subtle, but the illusions crafted by their keen mind make the impossible seem real. Some illusionists are benign tricksters who use their spells to entertain. Others are more sinister masters of deception, using their illusions to frighten and fool others for their personal gain. Faculty of the School of Illusion The Headmaster of the Illusion School at the College of Magic is Master Paeris Danala. School of Transmutation Transmuters are students of spells that modify energy and matter. To them, the world is not a fixed thing, but eminently mutable, and they delight in being an agent of change. They wield the raw stuff of creation and learn to alter both physical forms and mental qualities. Their magic gives them the tools to become a smith on reality's forge. Some transmuters are tinkerers and pranksters, turning people into toads and transforming copper into silver for fun and occasional profit. Others pursue their magical studies with deadly seriousness, seeking the power of the gods to make and destroy worlds. Faculty of the School of Transmutation The Headmaster of the Transmutation School at the College of Magic is Master Myrrh Erhana. Forbidden Art of Necromancy The School of Necromancy explores the cosmic forces of life, death, and undeath.As Necromancers focus their studies in this tradition, they learn to manipulate the energy that animates all living things. As they progress, they learn to sap the life force from a creature as their magic destroys its body, transforminf that vital energy into magical power you can manipulate. Most people see necromancers as menacing, or even villianous, due to the close association with death. Not all necromancers are evil, but the forces they manipulate are considered taboo by many societies. Faculty of the School of Necromancy The Headmaster of the Necromancy School at the College of Magic was Master Mumed Umerora until 3e730 when he swayed an entire class of spellcasters into attempting to harness their powers collectively to create a Liches phylactery. After which, the school was deemed too dangerous to be taught in a general education setting and was rebranded as the Forbidden Art and Mumed was sacked.